Trash - The Tramp
Ian "Trash" MacIntyre was a minor character in Emmerdale Farm for 9 episodes in January and February 1973. Jack Sugden befriended him and let him stay at The Old Mill. Trash was an eccentric tramp and Jack was devastated when Trash threw himself out of a window at the Mill, breaking his neck. Jack paid for his burial in Beckindale churchyard. His daughter Penny Golighty turned up and it was revealed that Trash had once been a librarian and had gone mad after an accident he had an decided to sleep rough. A policeman found a photo in Trash's belongings which found he had a sister. Trash was played by Leonard Maguire. Biography Backstory Ian MacIntyre was born in about 1924 in Scotland. He moved to Berwick Upon Tweed in Northumberland and became a librarian. He had a daughter out of wedlock by a Mrs Golighty, and they named her Penny. Ian had an accident, suffered a breakdown then absconded for a life sleeping rough. He descended upon Beckindale where the locals knew him as "Trash" due to his dishevelled appearance. 1973 In January 1973, Trash watched a local village fete from a field nearby. He then stole some empty beer bottles and quickly absconded. He even ran across Home Farm and was challenged by George Verney. Trash quickly ran off and eventually made his way to the old mill. One night, when Jack Sugden returned from London, he caught Trash sleeping in the downstairs room. Jack let Trash stay at the mill. Trash did errands for Jack in return, including buying alcohol from The Woolpack. Due to wearing smelly clothes and being dishevelled, he was then asked to leave by Amos Brearly as soon as he was served. Gossip soon spread as to where Trash was getting this money from. At the same time, Sharon Crossthwaite had disappeared just after she had drawn some money out of her post office savings. Trash also said he had found Sharon's watch down by the river. Annie Sugden identified the watch when Jack gave it to her. Trash was a suspect in the disappearance of Sharon and was interrogated by police. Jack explained that the money Trash had was indeed his and he had given him the money to buy beer and groceries. Trash said he found the watch by the river and had given it to Jack. Trash began to panic as he had been locked up previously in an institution and did not want to go back. One night, he got drunk on Jack's whiskey and passed out. When Jack left to get a doctor and locked him in the Millhouse, Trash panicked and tried to escape through the window and down the drainpipe but he fell to his death, leaving the residents to think he had committed suicide. A verdict of accidental death was reached. Jack Sugden paid the £5 for Trash's burial. Legacy In December 1991, over 18 years after Trash died, he was mentioned by Joe when Jim Latimer came back to kidnap Jack's girlfriend Sarah Connolly. Memorable info. Birthday: Unknown Died: 19th February 1973 Full Name: Ian MacIntyre Family Siblings 1 sister (first name never revealed) Children Penny Golighty Appearances 1973 *Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) *Episode 28 (23rd January 1973) *Episode 29 (29th January 1973) *Episode 30 (30th January 1973) *Episode 31 (5th February 1973) *Episode 32 (6th February 1973) *Episode 33 (12th February 1973) *Episode 34 (13th February 1973) *Episode 35 (19th February 1973) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1973. Category:1973 minor characters. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Births circa 1925. Category:1973 deaths. Category:Librarians. Category:Vagrants. Category:Residents of Mill Cottage. Category:Deceased characters Category:People From Scotland